Chemical insecticides and similar chemical toxins have been used to repel or kill undesirable arthropods, such as, for example, arachnids and insects. For example, they may be used to protect agricultural commodities, such as plants, crops, seeds, grain, and products derived from plants, from infestation. In addition, some insects such as mosquitos are known to transmit harmful and sometimes fatal diseases, such as malaria. However, many chemical toxins suffer from a number of undesirable characteristics. For example, many such toxins include chemical compositions that are harmful to the environment and humans as well as to the undesirable arthropods. In addition, undesirable arthropods may develop a resistance to some chemical toxins over time, and thus, the chemical toxins become less effective.
As a result, it is desirable to develop alternative methods, compositions, and systems to kill undesirable arthropods while mitigating or eliminating undesirable effects to the environment and humans, and maintain the long term effectiveness without resistance developed by arthropods. The methods, compositions, and systems disclosed herein may kill undesirable arthropods and mitigate or eliminate one or more of the undesirable effects.